The proposed work can be summarized under two broad categories including kinetic methods of analysis and simultaneous multicomponent analyses based upon a rapid scanning vidicon spectrometer. We propose a comprehensive kinetic study of the cholesterol oxidase reaction with a major goal being to develop a fast kinetic method for cholesterol in body fluids. We also propose a unique kinetic method for the simultaneous determination of multiple enzymes and/or iso-enzymes in the same reaction medium and without any prior separation. The rapid scanning spectrometer will be used in the basic kinetic studies required for the above mentioned projects. It will also be studied as a tool for the simultaneous determination of metallic elements in body fluids by atomic absorption and atomic emission spectroscopy. We plan to use derivative techniques to enhance absorption and emission signal ratios over background signals. We also plan to use specially designed optical arrangements to take advantage of the two dimensional character of the vidicon surface to acheive both good spectral resolution and borad spectral range. Other potential applications of the vidicon spectrometer include ultra violet drug analyses and as a monitor for liquid chromatography.